


Fonder son propre chez-soi

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, House Lannister, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Minor Myrcella Baratheon/Sansa Stark, PoV Lancel Lannister, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Lancel avait quitté Port-Réal, laissant tout derrière-lui pour se trouver un nouvel avenir. Il voulait aller loin de cette famille maudite, sa famille.
Relationships: Lancel Lannister & Myrcella Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	Fonder son propre chez-soi

**Fonder son propre chez-soi**

Lancel avait fuit Westeros à bord d'un bateau lorsque les moineaux avaient commencé à prendre de plus en plus d'importance à Port-Réal. À ses côtés se trouvait Myrcella, sa jeune cousine, qui avait elle fui les manigances des aspics des sables à Dorne et Sansa Stark. La présence de la louve pouvait paraître surprenante au premier abord, mais il ne serait jamais parti sans elle. C'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie à la Néra, restant à ses côtés pour le soigner après que la reine Cersei est aggravé son cas. C'était elle qui avait passé ses journées à ses côtés alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de la fièvre et de la mort de ces cadets. C'était encore elle qui, une fois qu'il fut rétabli, le protégea de la méchanceté de son cousin et de la mère de ce dernier. Alors il refusait de l'abandonner après la mort du roi Joffrey, tandis que tout les soupçons se portaient sur elle et sur son mari, Tyrion. 

Un matin, alors que leur embarcation venait de passer Volantis, Lancel entendit d'étranges bruits venant de la cabine de sa jeune cousine. Il s'agissait de gémissements, comme si … comme si … Ça ne le regardait pas après tout, même si il serait curieux de savoir avec qui elle était. 

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le pont du bateau, il vit sa cousine et Sansa s'embrasser délicatement dans l'un des escaliers. 

Les deux adolescentes avaient toutes les deux les joues rouges pivoines et chaud, très chaud. Les deux adolescentes avaient toujours été entourées de garçons durant leur enfance, que ce soit leurs frères ou les autres enfants de nobles qu'elles seraient un jour amenées à épouser, et aucun d'eux ne leur avait jamais fait le moindre baiser. Les leurs étaient leurs premiers. 

Le lion détourna le regard mais quelques minutes plus tard, la biche/lionne vint le voir. 

\- C'était Sansa donc ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Oui. 

L'adolescente avait les joues rouges, de gêne. Elle avait toujours considéré Lancel comme son grand frère, bien plus que ne l'était Joffrey. Alors parler de ça avec lui … 

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il curieux

\- Depuis la nuit qui a suivi notre départ. 

\- La première nuit ? demanda-t-il surpris

\- Épargne-moi les réflexions que ma mère m'aurait dit s'il te plaît Lancel. Je ne suis pas une pute en manque parce que j'ai couché avec elle le premier soir. Nous en avions toutes les deux envies, et … entre-elle et moi ça peut durer. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. 

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Myrcella, lui dit son cousin en la prenant dans ses bras, je suis juste heureux et inquiet pour vous deux. 

Il le savait oui, il en avait parfaitement conscience. 

\- C'est juste ça ? 

\- Oui, Myrcella, juste ça. Rien d'autre je te le promet. 

\- Merci, Lancel. 

Le lion était heureux pour elles deux, il avait déjà vu trop de couples se détruire mutuellement et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça leur arrive à elles aussi. Elles étaient des âmes sœurs, comme ces parents à lui, cela devait être un signe des Sept non ? 

Sa cousine avait les cheveux blonds des Lannister, sauf une mèche, qui était elle de couleur auburn, comme ceux de la louve. Et cette dernière avait une mèche blonde qu'elle avait longtemps dissimulée dans ces coiffures par peur de ce que les autres pourraient lui dire à ce sujet. Les enfants pouvaient être très cruels envers ceux qui étaient différents, et le blond n'était pas une couleur très présente dans le Nord. Ses parents avaient la même particularité physique, et c’était le cas de toutes les âme-soeurs. 

Les trois exilés arrivèrent quelques semaines plus tard à Meereen, là où vivait depuis déjà deux ans Daenerys Targaryen, la mère des dragons et libératrice des esclaves. Elle s'était construite un havre de paix, un autre paradis, loin de Westeros et des cités libres. C'était leur destination finale, là ils seraient en paix et en sécurité. Les Lannister était une famille maudite, condamnée à s'entredéchirer jusqu'à la fin : Jaime avait tué son cousin pour réussir à s'échapper du campement de Robb Stark, Tyrion avait tué Joffrey, puis lors du duel judiciaire qu'il avait demandé son frère avait été tué par Gregor Clegane, le champion de Cersei, et enfin le nain avait tué son père Tywin lors de son évasion. C'était une belle brochette de maudits, Lancel avait préféré partir et emmener Myrcella avec lui. Tommen était roi, il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, mais le lion ignorait que son plus jeune cousin serait tué par sa propre mère. 

\- Nous aurons une nouvelle vie ici, lui dit Myrcella, loin de ces fantômes, de notre passé. 


End file.
